Der Weihnachtsabend
by Ellys
Summary: Ein gar wundervoller Abend spinnt seine Fäden.. für meine Muse, love you hon !


Winterszeit hatte Hand über das Schloss gelegt, eisbeblümte frostge Scheiben ließen Sehnsucht keimen. Nach wohlig warmen Nächten vor prasselndem Kamin, nach besinnlicher Zeit mit den liebsten verbracht, nach Geborgenheit der Zweisamkeit.

So schritt Hermione sinnend durch dunkle Gänge, den Geist gefüllt mit allerlei Gedanken und doch sich immer kreisend um den einen der ihr Herz entflammt.

Weh, wenn er es erführe!

Kein freundlich Wort ging je über Lippen wie seine, kein herzlich Gruß konnt ihn erreichen. Gefroren bis ins Mark schien das ganze Wesen und doch war ihr Herz in Brand bei seinem Anblick.

Augen, tief und unergründlich wie ferne Ozeane, von schlanker und stolzer Gestalt. Wahrlich, das Wort von diesen Lippen, so hart so kalt wie Steine es nicht zu sein vermögen und doch beschlich sie der Sinn das so viel mehr dahinter stecken mochte. Doch nichts geschah, Regen, Sturm und glühende Wetter vermochten ihm nichts anzubringen in diesen langen Gewändern.

Oh könnte sie sich nur befreien von dieser Last die auf dem Herzen lag wie des Schmiedes stärkstes Eisen! Doch nichts kannte sie das Linderung ihr schenken würde das Heilung bringen konnte für ihr Wundes Herz.

Welch Trost spendeten da die Kerzen die zuhauf an den Wänden hingen, gleichsam in dem Saal schwebten. Ohne es zu bemerken hatten die Schritte sie in den Festsaal geleitet. Es war der Weihnachtsabend, das goldne Fest der Liebe. Hunderte Gerüche drängten auf sie ein, lachende tanzende Gestalten formten immer neue Reigen zu fröhlicher Musik.

Welch ein Fest!

Bunte flackernde Lichter, gleich hier dann dort , verzückte Mienen allerorts, gab es schöneres? Fast schmerzvoll schien ihr die Kluft zu den gramvollen Dingen die auf der Seele hafteten. Nein, hinfort damit! Sollten sie andere quälen doch nicht die junge Frau zu dieser Stunde. Gab es doch beinahe nichts schöneres als dieser rauschende Feiertag, vergessen sollte nun das dunkle sein, früh genug würde es die Klauen erneut in die zarte Seele graben.

Sicheren Schrittes betrat sie nun das Fest, lächelte hier und dort, sich der Anmut ihrer stolzen Gestalt wohl bewusst. Einen scheuen Blick hinauf zum hohen Tische gestattete sie sich nun. Gewiss war es vergebliche Müh´. Niemals konnte er dort oben stehen, nicht an einem Abend wie diesem. Einsam schien die Gestalt tagaus tagein im stillen Kerzer zu sitzen, nur Augen für die Studien der Gebräue habend.

Und doch, seht her ihr Boten der Hölle, entronnen ist euch das sicher geglaubte Opfer! Dort steht er, den schwarzen Mantel fest um die schlanke, stolze Gestalt gewunden, umgeben von eisigem Hauch. Kein Schnee, kein ewiges Eis dieser Welt käme dagegen an!

Gepackt von irrem Wagemut wendet sie den Blick nicht ab, bohren sich die kalten Augen tief ins Herz der vor Liebe kranken Seele. Nein, nein, nimmer will, kann sie glauben das dieser Schein von ihm die Wahrheit berühren mag. So es doch keinen Beweis dafür geben mag, so fühlt, so weiß sie es. Oh könnte es nur ein Ende finden! Könnte sie nur die Qual aus ihm vertreiben, auf das sie geht woher sie gekommen. Und so fällt ihr Urteil. Nicht aus Vernunft oder aus gescheiter Überlegung heraus nur ihrem Herzen folgend geht sie auf ihn zu, heute würde er nicht fliehen können. Ein wagemutiges Unterfangen, keine Frage, doch kann sie nicht länger leugnen, zu oft hatte Vernunft Überhand, denn daran mangelt es ihr nicht. Eine kleine Geste, zaghaft und doch bestimmt, scheinbar unbedeutend und doch die Welt. Die warme Hand einer Frau in der kalten ihres Geliebten.

* * *

Ob er wohl tanzen konnte? Einen Versuch würde sie wagen, hier und jetzt, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen galt es!

Oh, und wie er zu tanzen vermochte! Hin und her wirbelte ihr das seidige Haar, das Kleid bauschte um die Beine, sein schwarzer schwerer Mantel umhüllte die schlanke Gestalt bei jeder Drehung. Wahrhaftig, dies war Leidenschaft! Kein Irrtum hatte sie beseelt, das Herz sie nicht getrogen.

-------

Fast scheint es wie ein kleines Wunder das zwei sich fanden wie diese beiden. Doch bedenkt, es ist der Weihnachtsabend!


End file.
